Tragic Midnight Truth
by boohoo343
Summary: What if sasuke wasn't the only one that Oruchimaru wanted for power! What if another kunochi caught his eye, one that can destroy bones with a single touch and can control chakra like no other what if it was HER the one Sasuke tried so hard to forget SS
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS **

_Chapter 1: _

_'It's been 3 Years since Sasuke left'_ Sakura thought to herself lying on her bed.  
**POOF... "SAKURA REPORT TO THE HOKAGE NOW" POOF...** an anbu said as quickly as he left. _'TCH DAMN ANBU'_ Sakura mentally joked. Sakura quickly left for the hokage's tower, she ran on the rooftops unnoticed she felt she needed to avoid everyone for as long as possible. "Yes Tsunade-sama?" Sakura said as she stood on the windowsill of the Tsunade's office.  
"There's a letter for you, it came from a random bird and well i'm to well mannered to open it" Tsunade-sama told her giggling at her joke. "Arigato Tsunade i'm leaving now" And POOF Sakura was back in her room. 'I wonder what this is and who it could possibly be from' Sakura thought to herself as she slid one finger with chakra to open the letter clearly.

Sakura sat down on her bed as she began to read the letter.

_'Dear the Cherry Blossom of Konoha:_

kukuku  
it is time to release your true powers, the ones only i know how to  
unlock. I will be coming for you in exactly 20 mins after you read this letter.  
HOW, you may ask well that's for me to know and for you to ponder my Grungy Victim.  
Well i shall see you soon enough.

Yours Truly,  
Oruchimaru.'

Sakura's Eyes widened as she took the letter into focus. "SHIT" she cursed. She ran to her closet and grabbed a bag full of clothes that she packed 1 year ago after her parent's death. " what the hell does he mean 'True Power' oh well i need to focus on getting out of Konoha in less then 15 mins" she told herself as she grabbed a katana off of her mothers monument. 'Time to leave this place' she thought to herself. Sakura jumped out of her window onto the solid ground below and began to run for the path that would lead her out of Konoha, Unfortunately she could feel three Sound ninja's Chakra ahead of her. 'Fine I'll take a detour' she thought as she jumped to the tree tops above her. One by one she ran on the tree tops until she passed the three sound ninjas in complete oblivion, thanks to Tsunade-sama's training on how to hide her chakra from others. **'HA I WIN YOU FOOLS' **her inner shouted **'Baka shut it were not free from them yet, focus more their hiding their chakra as well and they've spotted us' **Sakura told her inner as she gained more speed.

Suddenly three a Sound ninja appears beside Sakura "Waa, Where the fuck?" Sakura shouted in surprise. "Hey you sure she's really all that amazing boss?" The sound ninja whispered in to his walkie. "Shut up and grab her already" One of the other ninjas shouted, so loud that Sakura could hear. "Ha bring it" she said as she picked up more speed ignoring the protest in her legs. _'I Wont be defeated so easily, i know their strength threw his movements in his jumps. He controls earth because the trees seem to push him when he jumps off each branch.'_ Sakura said to herself _'Use fire and we'll get that Bastard for sure'_ her inner told her.  
Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts when a four kunai's were thrown at her, she managed to dodge three of them and the fourth hit her in her left shoulder.  
"TCH pay attention you pink haired freak" the sound ninja growled. **"WHY YOU-"**Sakura was violently thrown against a tree pushing the Kunai in her shoulder farther. **"NOW"** shouted one of the other sound ninjas.

Suddenly all Sakura could see was black and felt surrounded by wooden walls. She felt as if her Chakra was fading so she was unable to break through _'Damn they've got a seal to suck my chakra from me, ha that was pretty clever'_ Sakura thought till she drifted off.

**"DAMMIT ORUCHIMARU WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, SHE'S THE APPRENTICE OF THE HOKAGE. BESIDES SHE TOO WEAK FOR ANY OF THIS TRAINING WE BOTH KNOW IT"** a shallow voice said. "Kukuku, little do you know my friend but she is the last of her kind and will definitely become a great toy." a hoarse voice said. _'Where am i?'_ Sakura thought to herself to frightened of her voice. "Ah i see your awake my Cherry Blossssom." Oruchimaru announced. "Sadly" She retorted. "Oh humor i see well come with me Miss Cherry, I'll show you to your room." Sakura looked around for the other voice she heard only to notice he was gone. _'What didn't want me to know who he was?'_ she asked herself. Sakura followed obediently behind Oruchimaru; if she wanted she could have escaped although it seemed something was keeping her from doing so inside her. Finally after passing millions of the same doors Oruchimaru stopped at a door and handed Sakura a key. "Use it wisely Cherry blossom" he slithered. After he was fully out of sight Sakura unlocked her door and walked in, to much of her surprise there was a bed, a desk with a folder on it, a dresser that looked like it already had clothes in it and a washroom. _'What he thinks i'm going to wear that ugly cloth with that Butt Bow, HA in he's dreams.'_ she told herself.

Sakura was about to lay down when a loud knock came on her door.  
"KNOCK...KNOCK..." "What?" she asked, "Come out its time for your training." the same shallow voice she heard early said. She opened her door slightly to see Kabuto smirking, she steeped out of her room and locked the door behind her.  
"Well i'm amazed you haven't took off yet!" Kabuto said with a smirk. "Something tells me i shouldn't." she simply replied. They walked in silence for the rest of the way. "Hurry up and go out there don't live the master waiting" he said turning around and leaving. _'Whatever'_ she thought. Sakura walked down the path towards the light of the sun, as she finally came outside she noticed to people standing in the middle of what looked as though a canyon. The first person she noticed was Oruchimaru but as she tried to look at the other person her mind began to click.  
_'OMG it's ........ No it can't be it's... '_

Cliffhanger =P

* * *

Okii soo, Review please and next chapter will be up shortly!

If you have any idea's on what to add in my story or a plot you think i could use, feel free to tell me

i never refuse a good way to improve my story's THERE WILL BE SASUSAKU in later chapters!!


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS **

RECAP.  
_'OMG it's........ No it can't be it's... '_

SAKURA'S POV:  
_'This can't be happening not after all this time, is it really him, or is Oruchimaru trying to torture me? Well either way I'll just pretend he doesn't even exist, I mean he did it to me, it'll be payback.' 'Chaa that's a girl, maybe they'll let us go home if we do good too.'_ "Hello Ssssakura, are you ready for your training?" Oruchimaru asked. "Whatever." Oruchimaru smirked at Sakura's choice of words. "Exssseellllentss." Just then both figures disappeared, 'Shit, i'm totally off guard, WAIT I feel them their underneath me.' I punched the ground as hard as I could with as less chakra as possible and to my surprise they both looked shocked. 'Damn Sasuke-kun hasn't changed one freaking bit. Although he looking surprised is really making me confident hmm, what would he do if I did this...?' I disappeared to locate myself right behind him with a kunai in hand at the base of his neck and my hand on his forearm draining his chakra. 'Chaa got you now.' my inner screamed. I smirked at her cockiness and focused on to draining his chakra to his critical point. "Well it would seem you've been training under some Anbu's wing, haven't you Ssssakura?" Oruchimaru asked with a grin. I just shook my head at him not letting any moment of concentration that I had on Sasuke disappear.

I was beginning to feel his body limp in my arms, _'he didn't even put up a fight there must be something wrong or could it be that this was an illusion that I've failed to notice?' 'No it's definitely him, were just to strong for him Chaa.' ' if only that were the case, but I mean look back there was absolutely no fight put up from him, He better not be going "Easy" on me, just because he thinks he's better. I'll kill him.'_ I decided to look down and see, He really was there, there was absolutely no trace of it being an illusion or clone, and, _'So what was the deal'_ I thought to myself. I was rudely pulled out of my thoughts by Oruchimaru walking towards me, "Well done Ssssakura, i'm impressed. But don't think ssso lightly of him, why don't you do me a favor and take him back insside I have sssome unfinished work to do. Your roomss right next door to hisss' and your guysss' key works as a ssskeleton key for both your guysss' doors"

SASUKE'S POV:  
_'Dammit I've been so off beat lately, why didn't i fight back?' 'Are you really this weak Sasuke? And against HER!! YOUR AN IDIOT, she's definitely gunna look down on us now!'_ his inner screamed. I can't believe i just humiliated us, and to think she's learned how to drain chakra and have amazing strength, I wonder how much she looks down upon me now. WAIT what am i thinking I can't care what she thinks besides - _'Whoa whoa whoa ... why am i floating? This feels really awkward, though I'd never show or tell anyone that.'_ I begin to open my eyes just a tad to see what was happening.  
"So you finally woke up bought fucking time your heavy, you really ought to lose some weight." Sakura hissed as she threw me to the ground.  
_'Ouch'_ "Hn, maybe you should learn to just teleport then carrying me" I said getting to my feet.  
"I would but I'd rather not waste Chakra on your fat assness" she replied smirking  
" **I AM NOT FAT** i'm perfectly muscular and round on my Rump" I told her, _'__**WAIT WHAT DID I JUST TELL HER?**__ Ughh WTF is going on that is most definitely NOT something I the great Sasuke would say.'_ My inner just chuckled, _'you must like her if you told her that' '__**WHAT WHY YOU**__-'_  
"**AHEM...** there's your room Shoo!" She told me sounding as if i was a pest.  
"Hn.. follow me there's something i suppose to give you" i opened my door and began walking in not caring if she followed or not, though to my surprise when i turned around she was standing in my doorway, looking a little to sexy to my liking.

"hurry up then, I've got things to do", smirking at her response i decided to disappear, only to reappear behind her. I grabbed her by the arm and pushed her onto my bed, closing the door at the same time.  
"wh-What was that for you Jerk, don't you know any manners you could have just told me-" I kissed her; i was tired of hearing her talk, though when she tried to push me away I was a little surprised! But to her surprise i was stronger and kept going, the taste of her lips were like no other, I'd have kissed before, they tasted like Sakura blossom's with a hint of green tea. It was Exasperating i couldn't stop i soon asked for entrance for my tongue, i smirked at how she allowed me. _'Hey Sasuke, don't you think your going a little too far?'_ my inner asked. _'not at all my body's craving her and i intend to get what i need'_ I smirked into the kiss. "mmm, Sasuke Stop, i'm married!" I pulled back at this.  
"So? look at you i can tell your body's asking for it, and to think you trying to get away! well let me tell you, little weakling i don't attend to let you go." Her eye's widened and then narrowed at my reply.  
"oh really, well then you won't mind me doing this!" **POOF**, she was gone, and i couldn't sense her anywhere. She's become good at hiding her chakra.


End file.
